


Life Goes On

by evillovebunny500



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evillovebunny500/pseuds/evillovebunny500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been two years since God returned forcing and restricting almost all angels to Heaven. Sam is back in college and Dean and Cas now own a car garage by day, and hunt by night. They end up getting mixed up in a case with the NCIS team and Dean is placed in a situation where he is forced to join and work with the team as they try to solve the murders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh ^uu^;;

Gibbs strode out of the elevator into a nearly empty office space, a new case already on his mind. With his coffee in hand, he approached the loudest area in the building at this time in the morning. His team was already wide awake and arguing, like always.

 "Come on McGeek, live a little!" His senior field agent, Tony DiNozzo, fake whined, a grin on his face.

”Tony! I‘m not doing this today!” Timothy McGee, their tech savvy agent growled. In a show of agitation, he stomped away to his cluttered desk. Attempting to organize the stacks of files, he continued his show of frustration. Tony rolled his eyes, grinning- no doubt already planning a prank.

“Tony just drop it” Their foreign agent, Ziva David, said exasperatedly.

“Oh come o-”

Gibbs slapped him roughly on the back of his head, saying, “Knock it off.”

Tony rubbed the back of his head in surprise, ”B-boss I was just uh-”

Gibbs sighed, “If your done screwing around, we have another Blue hand victim to investigate.” He grabbed his bag and was already striding back to the elevator before they could even begin to process his words. After a moment, they were scrabbling to their feet, before running to catch up with him.

Gibbs let out another sigh, taking a long drink of his coffee. He already knew it was going to be yet another arduous day.

Over the past week, three other victims had been found- all in dark, secluded places such as alleys, sewers , and condemned buildings. All of the victims had been in their 40’s to 50’s and all had suffered from PTSD. They each had good service records, but otherwise lacked any connection. Non of them had met any of the others, ever. All of their bodies had a blue hand print marking their right arms, and the strangest part is that their innards were all but jelly by the time the killer was finished with them. The team was at a complete dead end so far and it frustrated him beyond measure.

This needed to stop. Innocent civilians were suffering at the hands of some maniac with a fetish for jello, and it had to be put to an end before the criminal could harm anyone else. Whoever was doing this deserved to be put behind bars.

\-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----

He arrived at the crime scene which, this time, was an alleyway. He ducked under the yellow, crime tape flashing his badge at a couple of police officers who were about to stop him. He gave the area a quick glance, seeing a crowd forming- civilians attempting to see what was going on.

Turning back to the crime, he noted how his team was already at work, performing their respective roles. Tony was questioning the person who found the victim while Ziva was searching the area for any evidence that pertained to the case. McGee was doing his by check for any cameras in the area that might have a picture of their murderer. Gibbs decided he better get to work as well, and began to make his way over to the victim as a young officer began to walk beside him.

“Agent Gibbs?” He asked.

“That’s me. What do you have for us?” Gibbs said, nodding in acknowledgment to the young man.

“I’m petty officer Smith. Um- a jogger- Jacob Anderson- found the victim around 7: 32 this morning. His ID says his name was Marcus Durnim, I found out he was a retired marine so I called you guys in. He seemed to fit the profile of the case you guys are on, so I thought you should take a look at it. ”

As they approached the body Gibbs could see that it was starting to make the kid queasy  so he said a quick ”Thanks” in dismissal, letting the guy have a chance to retreat back to the perimeter of the scene. The young man quickly escaped the presence of the body, nodding to Gibbs in thanks as he went.

“What do you have for me Ducky?” He asked, crouching down next to the older male. Ducky heaved a sigh of disappointment and agitation.

He spoke with disappointment,” I’m afraid I don’t have anything new for you, Jethro. He appears to be yet another unfortunate victim of the Blue Hand, but there’s nothing any different about this one. Oh dear- poor lad. I can’t be positive until I’ve performed the autopsy, but I have no doubt his organs are like gelatin, just like the last few victims.”

Ducky sighed again before signaling for the body to be taken to the morgue.

After packing up their tools, they went back to their office with nothing new on the killer. Gibbs sat down at his desk, finishing the last of his coffee before he threw it into the trash bin.

“Tell me one of you found something on this bastard.”

“Um- I've got all of the security tapes, I’m looking through them now boss…” McGee responded with tired uncertainty, typing away at his computer.

“Tony? Ziva?” Gibbs questioned.

“Found nothing so far boss. As usual, no witnesses.” Tony replied with a bored expression, clicking something on his computer.

Ziva shook her head, “I found no weapons or bodily fluid. Perhaps Abby has something for us?” Gibbs gave a nod and walked toward the elevator, deciding that it was indeed a great time to check in with her.

But first he had to get her a Caf-Pow.

\-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----

Gibbs walked to the forensics lab with a cold Caf-Pow in hand.

“Tell me you have something new, Abbs.”

Abby spun around with a squeal, running up and wrapping her arms around him tightly, “I missed you SO much Gibbs!” Gibbs chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

“Abbs.” He said sternly. She disentangled herself with a sudden frown before giving a loud sigh.

“I don’t have anything new Gibbs. I can’t find anything that would contain these kinds of hallucinogens and make a person’s insides turn into mush! There’s nothing here that would suggest that sort of capability- there are only chemicals in here that screw around with your head,-not- not this!”

“Abby.” He said, gripping her arms tightly, “Just tell me when you find something, ok? We’re all doing our best right now- we’re all frustrated with this case.”

She sighed in frustration, “Of course Gibbs…can I still have-”

When she looked up the doors were already closing behind him and a new, cold, extra-large Caf-Pow stood on her shelf.

She picked it up with a small grin, taking a sip. Gibbs was always so sweet.

\-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----

Gibbs spent hours searching through the files of the four victims, but he couldn't find any other connections. He’d had a really bad feeling about these cases ever since the murders had started. Something told him the Blue hand just wasn't like most serial killers.

Before he could get up to question his team, McGee finished his work with a sudden shout, “Boss I think I have something!”

He was grinning as he projected the video up on the board. He pressed play and they all watched as the victim ran down the street, his chest heaving as he tripped over the sidewalk. He slammed into the ground, but before he could even attempt to recover, the killer was on him. It appeared to be a young male. He held down the man and reached out with his right arm -which was covered in strange tattoos (they appeared to be some type of cultish symbols)- They stared in disbelief as his eyes and fingers began glowing blue. The victim gave a final jerk, his eyes blown wide, before he slumped over- dead. The killer dropped him and rolled his sleeve back over his tattoos.

“I think we've found our killer.”

“Great job, McGee,” Gibbs said, turning away- when Tony gasped sharply.

Gibbs turned back in surprise, the video was still rolling and a young man ran toward the victim, soon followed by another man- this one in a trench coat. No one could focus on him though, they were all left staring at the first man to enter the shot. He had a dirty blonde hair and tan skin, and when he looked up McGee stopped the video.

This case couldn't have gotten any worse.

They had found a man previously wanted by the FBI and thought to be deceased.

**Dean Winchester.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean ran a hand down his tired face, thinking about all that’d happened in the last two years of his life.

They had done everything from killing Abaddon to restoring Cas’s grace. Hell, God had even came back from his trip to finally deal with his children.

And when God came down, he came down with a show. He had flashed a blindingly white light right in the middle of them fighting the angels. They barely had time to cover their eyes from the display, and standing right in the middle was none other than Chuck Shurley.

He’d spoken to the angels, who had all turned to him with a mixture of fear and pure joy on their faces. He told them of his disappointment in them for not caring and learning from the humans like he had hoped they would do. He told them that it was time to go back to Heaven and then all of the angles had scrabbled off to try to be the first to reenter. He then turned to Dean and his group with a  small frown on his face.

He’d spoken to them like Chuck, expressing his surprise at all that they had managed to do- and screw up after he had left. He told them that he had hoped that the war would have ended long ago and that he was sorry for all of the deaths it had caused. He promised to bring back some of the friends who had died unnecessarily. Only those that wanted to come back of course, some of them, after all, had become happy with life in Heaven.

He’d finally turned and spoke only to Cas, but with a stern expression on his face that had them all on edge, expecting the worst. He said only that he would talk to him later, after he was done with the rest of the angels. His expression darkened and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

No more than a week or two later monster activity dropped sharply, leaving them with little to no jobs to check out. In the end, they decided that it was time to split up and attempt to live that ‘apple pie’ life that they had promised to each other so many years ago.

Sam went back to school and finished up his degree in law and even earned quite the reputation when he entered the work force. He mostly defended Hunters in court, but on the side he also took on the normal cases.  He’d even started teaching a class on all of the ancient tombs that they had read up on and visited over the years.

Of course, it also helped that he had an arch angel with him at all times. Gabriel had shown up after their first year apart. Dean had hoped that his brother would resist Gabriel’s attempt at friendship but he knew that Sam would give in quickly. Now a-days, they were always with each other, and while Dean suspected it was something more, he didn’t really want to think about it. At least he knew that Gabriel was firmly on their side and looking out for Sam.

Dean, on the other hand, started working as a mechanic. After a year of putting up with working for people who cared so little for cars, he had ended up quitting. Then, with no other appealing option, he had started up his own garage with Cas. He had even managed to teach him how to do basic maintenance for most cars.

Cas wouldn’t share the specifics of his deal with God, but he did confess to him that he was going to stay on earth with Dean, only leaving every now and then to check in with Heaven.

Thanks to Cas, Sam and Dean visited each other frequently, keeping in touch and even on rare occasions, hunting together. But most of the hunting was done by Dean, with Cas tagging along for transport and to make sure Dean gets out healthy and alive. Cas was focusing more and more on learning little things about human emotions but never enough to ever seem human or up-to-date on expressions.

Surprisingly by the second year Dean was still taken aback when Cas had confessed his feelings for him. They had been ‘dating’ for only a couple of months now, but Dean had to admit that he was the happiest that he had been in a long time.

\-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----

One of Cas’s job was to collect newspapers from around the U.S to scope out jobs for Dean. Recently, he found a job for them in D.C.

Dean spread the newspaper out in front of him, taping on an article to the side, “Hey, Cas listen to this- ‘The Blue Hand strikes again, yet another marine dead, the only mark to show signs of assault is a Blue hand print.’ and there’s more apparently been three victims so far, all older males from the marines. Sounds a lot like that Djinn bastard off-shoot from that time in Topeka, when it attacked Charlie. It’s either trying to draw hunters to it or it's young and stupid.” He shrugged his shoulders at the end of his long string of words, leaning back in his chair.

Dean glanced over at the clock, realizing it was time to go to work, and he stretched, slowly standing up and continuing on, “I bet if we got a look at those autopsy reports, they’d say that these geezers died of fear and that their guts were turned to mush.”

Approaching Cas he said, “So, after I close up shop tonight, you can zap me over to D.C and I can start snooping around to see if I can find out were this son of a bitch is hiding.” Cas tilted his head to the side slightly smiling turning around and gave Dean a quick kiss on the lips, ”Of course.”

Dean grinned. striding toward the shop door before he suddenly stopped in the doorway, turning back with a grin, ”If you’re not too busy later, you can come out to the shop- y’know, so I can teach how to change attire the right way.” He then continued on his way, ready to work on all of the different makes and models of cars waiting for him.

\-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----

Dean started off the day working on the cars that required less work, and by noon he had moved on to the more heavily damaged vehicles.  

When he finally looked up from his work, he realized that the sun was already setting. He went out on a small search, looking for a sliding door for a Toyota van before it was time for him to leave. He didn’t find one. He heaved a sigh, he really did hate having to buy brand new parts, but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

Hearing the crunch of footsteps approaching him, he spun around- only to face Castiel. The angel had his hands buried in the pockets of his old trench coat, looking back at him through the darkness, the light of the porch outlining his figure. Dean’s only thought was that he almost looked like he had when he first met him- except for the little smile on his face. It was a smile that Dean saw often now, and he wished that it would have been so prominent when they had only met each other. Cas spoke quietly, but, as always, it seemed to loud to be real,” It’s almost time to ‘hit the road’, Dean.”

Dean nodded slightly, a grin spreading across his face. He patted Cas on the shoulder as he brushed passed him, walking towards their house. Cas followed silently behind him.

Entering their house, one would see the simple set up. They had a couch and coffee table sat off in front of the side of the staircase leading upstairs. Straight across from the entrance was a set of double doors leading to their dinning room and kitchen. Most of the living rooms walls were taken up by all of their bookcases- which held books on every religion, legend, or culture that had ever existed.

Dean strode over, crouching by the coffee table. He reached up, grabbing an empty duffle bag. He pulled the bag out before laying it out and opening it on the table. He stood up and went to the bookcase next to the doorway leading into the dining room. He proceeded to pull four books from the middle shelf, sliding his arm to the back of the shelf, where his fingers found the button that he had pushed many a time. He pushed the button before stepping away.

A  clicking sound came from the wall left of the couch. Dean placed the books back into their spaces and walked over to the newly exposed area next to the couch. He felt along a seam, gripping it. He pulled out a panel of walling, revealing an arsenal of many, many different types of weapons.

He grabbed two silver knives,  two sawed-off shotguns, and the demon knife. He packed them up tightly in the duffle bag along with a suit and two extra pairs of clothes. He jogged into the kitchen and got a bottle of lambs blood from the mini-freezer.

He pulled on his leather jacket and swung the bag over his shoulder, sending a fond glance at Cas, ”Ok, I’m ready to go.”

\-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----SN-----NCIS-----

Dean felt nauseous from the sudden scene change, and then the cold hit him and he started to shiver fiercely, pulling his jacket around himself tighter. He took a moment to compose himself, then made his way to the opening of the alleyway that Cas had flown them to. As he exited the alley searching for a street sign Cas trailed after him, keeping watch, just in case some idiot got it into his head that mugging them would be a good idea.

Thankfully, a sign was located fairly close to their alleyway. Dean smiled in relief, ”Great work Cas. The last crime scene’s not too far from here. Come on, I want to get out of this cold as soon as possible.” He jogged toward the scene, Cas not far behind.

Suddenly, a scream pierced through the silence- a heavy THUMP following close behind it. Dean spun around, switching his path as he ran towards the sound of the scream.

He arrived to find the man that had screamed already dead. He nodded to Cas, a grim expression on his visage, and crept carefully closer to the body. He crouched down and felt the man’s wrist for a pulse. He checked the guy’s neck too, just in case, but had  no luck in finding one.

“This guy’s as dead as a doornail”, he sighed. He looked back up, surveying the area for any signs of life in the area, but it was completely empty of anything useful. He returned his attention to the Vic and rolled up the man’s sleeves- finding a blue hand print. ”Whelp, looks like we found victim number four.”

He stood up, peering at the sky. ”Poor bastard..” he murmured. He turned to Cas, ”Come on, let’s get outta here.” He grabbed Cas by the sleeve, and tugged him into the closest alley available. Cas flew them to a motel on the other side of the town to get some rest and do some research.

It was gonna be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

After Gibbs had seen the security footage, he’d immediately ordered a bolo out for Dean Winchester. They unfortunately had not gotten a clear enough picture of his accomplice, or the killer, to identify them. However, they did manage to nab a clear picture of the cultish tattoo on The Blue Hand’s right arm.

As the clock hit midnight, Gibbs decided that it was time to head home for the night. As he waited for the elevator to hit street level, he pondered his predicament. The FBI had been chasing the Winchester brothers for years- only to call it off suddenly about two years ago. They hadn’t explained much- it was, after all, the FBI; they only said that they were stopping their hunt for the brothers, and that, unless they showed up on another serious crime scene, they were to be left alone.

Then, of course, they had identified Dean Winchester coming to the aid of their last [victim](http://evillovebunny500.deviantart.com/art/Life-Goes-On-Chapter-3-416455479#). Why would a man free of all charges and presumed dead run back into the spotlight of the authorities? Gibbs sighed and returned his focus to the situation at hand as the elevator doors slid open.

As he walked towards where his car was parked, he heard a faint tapping of shoes behind him. His gut screamed at him that the sound just wasn’t right. For the moment, he pretended that he didn’t notice as the footsteps grew louder and quicker in pace. Just as the footsteps were right behind him, he turned a corner sharply. He spun around as he did so and grabbed his stalker’s coat, slamming the man against the side of the closest building.

“Who are you and why are you following me?” He asked coldly, pinning the man in place. The strange man quickly replied,” I’m nobody and I wasn’t following you!” His voice  was squeamish, but he was looking Gibbs straight in the eye. Gibbs realized that the guy couldn’t have been more than 22. He took the chance to inspect the kid in front of him. He had very pale skin, with short, curly brown hair and eyes to match. Something about him seemed off to Gibbs though, and he didn’t loosen his hold on him.

“Don’t lie to me kid.” Gibbs growled- just as the kid smirked and flipped the situation into his own favor. His hands gripped Gibbs’s arms, and he slammed Gibbs into the building. He punched the older man ruthlessly in the mouth, a feral grin on his face. He tossed Gibbs out into the middle of the street and stalked after him.

Gibbs landed with a grunt and rolled over, forcing himself to his feet. He backed away from the approaching assailant and pulled out his gun.

“Stop where you are or I’ll shoot.” He threatened steadily. The kid launched himself at Gibbs, tackling him to the ground, completely ignoring the weapon. Gibbs managed to fire two shots off at him before hitting the ground again. He had no time to see if the man had actually been shot before the guy was trying to trap Gibbs beneath himself. The kid rolled up his right sleeve- revealing the same cultish tattoo that his team had seen earlier that day. He was reaching out to pull Gibb’s right sleeve up when he jerked his head to the left and growled. Gibbs craned his head to the side to see two men standing in a streetlight no more than ten feet away.

In a flash, the Blue hand was off of him and sprinting away. One of the men took off after him, while the second man ran to his aid. He grabbed Gibb’s hand and pulled him onto his feet.

“You okay?” His savior questioned, looking him over in a way that suggested he had done it many times before.

Gibbs took a step back from the man, and found that it was none other than Dean Winchester who had rescued him.

“He didn’t uh stab you or uh have his eyes turn a freaky color blue on you, did he?” Dean asked, peering around cautiously- turning back to face Gibbs when the man didn’t answer.

“Nope,” Gibbs replied gruffly while scanning the area for the gun that had been knocked out of his hands during the fight. He found it not too far away, on the edge of a sewer drain.

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN—

After Dean and Cas booked a hotel room, they begun to search the city for abandoned warehouses and other larger buildings that the Djinn could be hiding in. By late the next day, they had located five possible areas.

Dean sighed in relief as he leaned back into his chair, stretching back into the furniture, “I think that’s as good as we’re gonna get Cas. We should start checking these places out.”

Across the room, Cas nodded in acknowledgement and placed the files that he had been looking at carefully back onto the table.

Dean stood up and grabbed a silver knife along with some of the lamb’s blood, before hiding them inside his jacket.

“Ready?” Cas nodded to him again.

“Okay then, let’s go”  His hand rested upon Cas’s shoulder before he had even finished speaking.

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN—

“Where the hell could this son of a bitch be hiding? We must have missed something…” Dean sighed in agitation, annoyed that they had wasted hours in the cold- only to end up without a trace of where the damn thing was hiding.

Cas didn’t say a word, lost in thought as they walked down a silent road, heading for their hotel. Dean had insisted that for once he actually wanted to use his legs instead of flying everywhere.

With a sudden burst of luck, they heard a shout and the sound of a struggle. Dean and Cas glanced at each other before taking off toward the origin of the noise.

As they turned the corner, Dean watched the Djinn snap its head toward them. Its face written in shock and fear at the sight of them. He was off of his victim in seconds, fleeing. With a quick nod from Dean, Cas took chase, his feet pounding against the pavement as he and the man disappeared around a corner. Dean hurried over to check on the victim, hoping that he hadn’t been killed before they could get there.

With a rush of  relief, he realized the man was alive. He clasped the guy’s hand and dragged him to his feet.

“You ok?” Dean asked, looking for any sign of injury. Other than a busted lip, the older male looked healthy. The man didn’t answer him and instead stepped away, his eyes searching the area for something, Dean mimicked him, trying to see if the man had lost something.

“He didn’t uh stab you or uh have his eyes turn a freaky color blue on you, did he?” He asked,  peering around cautiously before turning back to face the older man when he took longer than he should have to answer.

“Nope” said man replied gruffly while continuing to look around. The man seemed to find what he was looking for. Dean tracked his eyes and found that he man had been looking for his gun the entire time.

With a sick feeling in his gut, he realized that the man he had just saved was most likely a police officer. He remembered his deal with the FBI the last time he had seen them. They had agreed to stop hunting for the Winchesters- as long as they stayed out of all criminal cases.

Dean really hoped that this case wouldn’t count.

But when had luck ever been on his side?


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs retrieved his gun from the sewer drain as quickly as possible. Turning back towards Dean, he saw that the male’s face was pale, almost sickly.

“You alright kid?” He asked, cautiously walking towards him.

“Oh-uh I’m fine, uhm are you a police officer or something?” Dean asked, nervously stepping back as Gibbs advanced.

“Or something. I’m special agent Gibbs from the NCIS. You’re Dean Winchester?” It came out as more of an accusation than a question. He watched as the man scowled and said, “Yeah, so? I don’t know what you‘ve heard- but it wasn‘t me, I was found not guilty.”

Gibbs folded his arms and cocked his head to the side with a small hum, “Yeah, they say that, but I have to wonder why. You were one of the most wanted criminals, they had a ridiculous amount of evidence against you, and yet the FBI just lets you go. It takes a lot of work to be on the FBI’s most wanted.”

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN-----SPN-----NCIS-----

Dean shrugged, trying to ease the tension a bit and said, with growing annoyance, “I didn’t DO anything to end up on that list.” Okay, so that may have been a bit of a lie- but he and Sam hadn’t killed those people.

Gibbs stared at him for a moment before looking away, dropping the subject for the moment. Dean followed his gaze and realized that his distraction was Cas, emerging from the darkened alleyway.

Cas gave them a small head shake and said hesitantly, “He…got away. I’m sorry…” however, the look he gave Dean said otherwise. Dean sighed and said,”Well damn, at least you’re alright special agent. Since you’re still kicking I’m saying that we’d better get outta here, Cas.” He clapped his hand over Castiel’s shoulder, maneuvering him towards the alleyway that the angel had just come from.

“Dean.” Gibbs said sharply. Dean’s shoulders stiffened and his grip on Cas’s shoulder tightened.

“You need to come in for questioning. Both of you.” Gibbs took a step towards them. Dean turned back to him, answering, “Yeah, yeah, I know! I will, I promise. Tomorrow Morning okay?”

“I’ll see you there, or the FBI is going to get a bleep on their map.” Gibbs threatened coldly, turning away and heading for his car.

With a grin, Dean turned to Cas and said, “Now that special agent hardass is gone, how about we go and gank this sonovabitch?” With an affirming nod from Cas, Dean placed his hand on his arm expecting a rush of nausea. When there wasn’t one Dean peered over at Cas and asked worriedly,”You ok man?”

Cas’s face had twisted into a grimace and he gritted out, “Heaven’s calling me. Here-” He handed Dean a small slip of paper, then vanished into thin air before Dean could process that he was being ditched.

“Just freaking fantastic!” Dean swore, aggravated. He opened the note that he’d been given, inside was the djinn’s address. Without further ado, he hurried for the thing’s warehouse.

So hurried, he was, that he didn’t notice that special agent hardass was following him.

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN-----SPN-----NCIS-----

Ten minutes later, Dean found himself in front of an abandoned warehouse that they had checked out previously. With a swear, he hefted down his duffle bag. He retrieved the silver blade and the lamb’s blood. After coating it, he hid the duffle beneath bushes and hoped that no one would find it before he got out.

Opening the door slowly, Dean crouched down and snuck in.

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN-----SPN-----NCIS----

Gibbs watched in confusion as the trench coat wearing man disappeared into thin air. Dean seemed angry, but shook it off quickly before opening a note. After glancing down at the paper, Dean took off down an alleyway.

Waiting a moment, Gibbs followed carefully behind him. He’d followed the Winchester for about ten minutes before they reached Dean’s destination, which seemed to be a street of rundown, abandoned warehouses.

He watched as Dean dropped his duffle bag and began rifling through it. He pulled out a knife and a jar of… blood?

Dean screwed the lid back on and placed it gingerly back into the bag. He hid it under some inconspicuous bushes before creeping off into the empty building. Waiting only a moment, Gibbs quickly followed after him.

As Gibbs tracked Dean through the building, he was surprised at how stealthy the man was. He looked as though he had been a soldier, but Gibbs knew the man had never been in the military. Filing the thought away, Gibbs stopped about ten feet behind his target. Glancing behind him, he had the feeling that he was being watched. Keeping an eye out, Gibbs continued to creep closer to the Winchester’s position.

At about five feet closer Gibbs found himself pushed down onto the floor, staring up at a familiar young face. Struggling beneath the male, Gibbs managed to punch him in the throat. With the man gasping for breath, Gibbs rolled them over, hitting the guy in the face a couple of times, hoping to stun him.

With a small amount of horror, Gibbs realized that the hits were barely affecting him- they was only making him angry. Gibbs lurched backwards and scrambled off of his assailant, dodging his aimless swings.

 

Before Gibbs could steady, himself he was slammed up against a wall, pushed up until his boots couldn’t even touch the ground. Lifting his right arm up, Gibbs watched as the tattoos on the man’s arm began to swirl almost hungrily as his assailant reached towards Gibbs’s left arm. Gibbs tried in vain to struggle, but he was quickly losing air, his vision beginning to black out. Just as he began to drift off, he found himself falling heavily to the floor. Gasping and coughing, Gibbs peered up- only to find Dean wrestling with his assailant.

 

The young man pinned Dean to the ground, attempting to clasp Dean’s forearm. Before he could, however, Dean was ramming his bloodied knife into the male’s stomach. Screaming before going limp, the strange man died. Dean lay still for a moment, taking in a couple of deep breaths before rolling the body off of his chest. Dusting himself off, Dean glanced over at Gibbs as he approached him. Rubbing his raw throat, Gibbs asked hoarsely, “What was he?” With a mild look of surprise Dean answered, “It’s complicated. But he was an offshoot of a djinn.” With a raised eyebrow from Gibbs, Dean continued. “They feed on people's fear. They have a poison in their tattoos that are transferred from their hand to trap a person in their worst nightmares.”

 

Unsure of what to ask next, the two males stood in an awkward silence for a brief moment.

 

“So... Are you going to arrest me special agent Gibbs?” Dean asked, coolly staring down at the corpse.

 

With a small shrug Gibbs replied, “As far as I’m concerned it was self-defense. The bastard attacked us.”

 

Before Dean could reply, the room was stormed by NCIS agents.

 

Lifting his arms up before they could even shout ‘freeze’, Dean cursed Cas- wherever he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Sighing in annoyance, McGee glared at his computer. He had been searching for over 10 hours, but finding no match to their suspect’s cultish tattoos.

Huffing, McGee stood up and began to put on his jacket when Dinozzo joked tiredly.” Going home already Mcgeek?"

McGee, clearly annoyed, replied, “There is no reason to stay here." Before Tony could snark back, Ziva said," McGees right, theres no reason to lose sleep when we are getting nowhere."

"Fine. I however, have work to do."

Rolling their eyes, Timothy and Ziva  made their way to the elevator when McGee stopped cold in his tracks.

Realizing Tim was no longer behind her, Ziva turned to him with a frown. Tim’s mouth was gaping. Ziva questioned him concerned.” Tim, what's wrong?"

Blinking his eyes rapidly for a split second, he gulped.” Guys I think Gibbs is in trouble!" he pointed to a familiar, and yet unfamiliar figure fighting out on the road. McGee grabbed his gun and ran to the elevator, just as Gibbs drew his Glock.

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----

By the time the team arrived, Gibbs and the shadowed figures were no longer in sight. Tony called out,” Boss?”

Upon receiving no reply he gave a quiet ’Damn’ and  attempted to call Gibbs’s cell phone.

With an annoyed sigh, Tony growled.” Surprise! His cell’s shut off.”

Looking lost for a moment, McGee said,” Well, we should still be able to track his phone…”

Tony hesitantly said ”What if Gibbs is fine and already beat the guy??”

Before Tony could continue, Ziva said,” If Gibbs is alright,  we’ll say that tracking him was a mistake. If he is not, then we just may save his life!”

Grudgingly Tony agreed and said, “Yeah ok. Tim?”

Sighing, Tim said, “I have to get back to the office.”

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----

After getting back to his desk, Timothy was able to find the tracker in Gibbs’s cell phone and pinpoint its location.

With his cell phone to his ear he told Ziva,”I got him, and looks like he's moving, likely on foot. He’s heading for the old warehouse district it looks like. Yeah, he’s heading in.”

Confused as to what could possibly be in the warehouse district to make Gibbs go there, McGee hurried to rejoin Ziva and Tony.

The team managed to track Gibbs to an old warehouse. Scanning the area, McGee was greeted with an eerily abandoned row of run-down warehouses.

Seeing one of the most dangerous area in town this quiet was unnerving, but they needed to know if their boss was alright.

Turning his back to the building, Mcgee nodded at Tony. They held a flashlight in one hand, and a loaded Glock in the other. There were a distant sounds of struggle coming from behind the warehouse walls.

As quietly as the old doors would allow, the team crept into the building. The farther they traveled into the decrepit building, the clearer the sounds of struggle seemed to get.

As their destination neared, the vague noises became distinguishable grunts and winces. As they approached a corner a loud bang echoed from the clearing, and a sickening thud quickly followed.

They raced past a corner and stormed in shouting,” Freeze!” Finding two staggered figures, and a limp mass between them.

One was Gibbs, gun lowered, barrel pointed toward the body. Gibbs honestly looked as though he would fall over without the slightest provocation. Ziva gave Tony a sharp look and nodded over to the other. Dean, who still had his knife, bloodied in his hands.

Tony approached Dean and coldly stated, “Put the knife on the floor slowly, and kick it away from you.” Dean obeyed, and placed his hands back on the back of his head. Tony aggressively turned him around and handcuffed him.

He glanced over at the third figure, a ragged mass in the light. He was dead, ravaged by blows inflicted during the scuffle.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony spotted McGee kneeling next to the downed man checking for a pulse. After confirming his death, McGee stood up and rejoined Ziva beside their boss. Somehow feeling grateful the man did not survive after such a horrid affair.

Dean growled agitated,” It was self-defense. Just ask Agent Gibbs!”

Tony glared at him, then towards his boss. Ziva and Gibbs were talking. “Yeah whatever. Either way, we have some questions for you, Mr. Winchester.”

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----

They placed guards on their suspect as Ducky examined Gibbs.

Ducky had concluded that Gibbs had not received any serious injuries, though he suffered from heavy bruising around the neck and a slight head wound, but nothing a bandage and some peroxide couldn’t fix. Calling it a night, the team left the building.

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----

Having time to think, Dean couldn’t believe he had missed the fact that Gibbs had been trailing him, he was getting sloppy.

He sighed and sank down on a small, hard bed, pressed up against the only non-barred wall. He sent Cas a small prayer to let him know where he was staying, and laid down on the uncomfortable slab.

Dean awoke to the booming sound of a heavy door closing. Jumping up with anticipation, Dean watched the agents approach.

When Gibbs reached his cell, Dean could see he had a cup of steaming coffee in hand. Gibbs gave a small gesture to one of the men, who then opened the door.

The agent cuffed him and said,” Time to answer a few questions, Mr. Winchester.”

With a small grimace he said annoyed,” Call me Dean.”

As he was taken to the interrogation room, Dean studied Gibbs’s agents.

The man who handcuffed him and appeared to be named Tony, and he seemed like a real prick. The shorter man of the group, called McGeek (which was most likely a nickname), immediately reminded him of Sammy. The last member of the group was Ziva, who was obviously a foreigner, seemed to be the most level-headed member of the group, besides Gibbs himself.

Once they reached the interrogation room, Ziva and McGee split away from the group. Gibbs and Tony ushered him into the room and sat him down at the metal table in the center of the room. His handcuffs chained to the table for an extra security measure. With a wistful look, Dean jokingly said, “You guys really need to get a new decorator.”

After taking a moment to investigating the room, Dean turned to the scowling face of Tony. Gibbs rolled his eyes and asked, “Why were you and your buddy ‘Cas’ investigating the blue hand? Why did you risk your deal with the FBI?”

Dean sighed at Gibbs’ determined expression and leaned forward with a tired look on his face.

“Do you want the honest truth, Agent Gibbs? I mean the honest to god truth?”

Tony rolled his eyes and growled. “You mean all that bullcrap about ghosts and demons? A complete load of crap!”

Dean leaned back in his chair with an annoyed huff.

Why did police have to be so dense?

 


	6. Chapter 6

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----

Sam awoke to the blaring of his phone playing ‘Heat of the moment.’ However, before he could answer it he heard footsteps and the click of someone picking up the phone from his side table. Gabriel’s voice cut off the song by answering, “Hellooo, Sam Winchester’s cell.”

Sam groaned and lifted himself up onto his elbows, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. After blearily blinking, he held out his hand for his cellphone.

Gabriel grinned and said, “Hold on, the moose is finally up.” He then placed the cell into Sam’s outstretched hand before turning and leaving the room, whistling as he left.

Sam cleared his throat and answered the call. “Hello, Sam Winchester.”

“Hello, Mr. Winchester. Sorry to disturb you, but your brother, Dean, is currently being held for murder and for hampering a murder investigation.”

As the male on the line continued to tell him a summary of what had transpired, Sam had begun to dress himself before hanging up with a sigh and saying, “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Grudgingly, Sam left his bedroom and trudged into the kitchen. The smell of coffee and pancakes greeted him as he stepped into the doorway.

Gabriel was standing over the stove, spatula in hand, flipping the light brown pancakes.

Sam sat at the kitchen table, standing a couple feet behind Gabriel. Gabriel turned around with a plate of steaming pancakes and set them down in front of Sam along with a cup of coffee.

Sam poured syrup onto the pancakes as Gabriel waited patiently for Sam to finish. He distractedly ate a lollipop that appeared from seemingly nowhere.

Once Sam was finally done with his food, he pushed the plate away from himself and stiffened a little when Gabriel said in a dead serious voice, “Sam, we need to talk.”

“What’s there to talk about, Gabe? Dean hasn’t asked for anything in over a year, and besides, you know I’m his lawyer,” Sam defended smoothly, his face betraying how uncomfortable he truly was.

Gabriel sighed and sat back. ”Whatever you say, Samsquatch. I just think there’s more to the story. I mean, why didn’t Cas get Dean outta there? This is gonna be more trouble than it’s worth if you get into this, I’m telling you.”

“Gabe,” Sam said threateningly

.

Gabriel put his hands up in surrender. “Fine, whatever. We leave in five hours.”

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----

Leon glared frustratingly at Agent Gibbs, who had barged into his office yet again without knocking, and had demanded to make a deal with one of the biggest serial killers in the United States.

“What makes you think that we can cut him a deal? The FBI wants the Winchesters in their custody too.”

Gibbs sighed in annoyance and glanced away from Leon, taking a moment to think something through.

“I’d bet my ass that the Winchesters aren't the ruthless serial killers that we think they are. Dean could have killed me at any time, but instead he saved my hide, as well as tried to save another marine. Does that sound like a mass murderer to you? The details just don’t add up.”

After a tense stare down between the two men, Leon sighed and nodded.  ”I’ll hold them off. But if he does anything, and I mean anything out of line, he’s going to be handed over to the FBI faster then you can blink.”

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----

Dean stared blankly at the one sided window across from him, tapping his fingers. After tapping for a few minutes, the interrogation room door swung open, revealing his little brother Sam.

Sam was dressed completely in his lawyer outfit; fancy suit and all. Dean shot him a relieved grin.  ”Heya Sammy! Ready to get me outta here?”

His relief was cut short by the serious face Sam was giving him.  “Dean!” He growled as he dragged a chair from the opposite side of the table, pulling it next to Dean’s. He then dropped a rather large file on the table, labeled ‘DEAN WINCHESTER.’  “Dean, do have any idea what you just did? To both of us?” Sam still had on the  face that Dean was sure he’d never seen before. A small twinge of fear began building in his gut.

“I know I screwed up, but--” Before Dean could get anymore out, the sound of the door being opened interrupted them.

In walked Agent Gibbs saying, “You’re more than screwed this time, Dean.”

Sam stiffened and his face lost his anger before becoming a mask of professionalism. He stood up and cleared his throat before outstretching his right hand and introducing himself.

“Sam Winchester, Dean’s Lawyer. And you are?”

Gibbs clasped his hand and replied, “Special Agent Gibbs.” Letting go of Sam’s hand, Gibbs motioned to the table.

After they sat down at the table, Sam started to try to reason why Dean was innocent, but before he could utter a word, Gibbs said sternly, “I know you and your brother are innocent.”

Sam gaped at Gibbs before sitting back in his chair and glancing over to Dean who had a very similar bewildered glint in his eyes. Sam focused back on Gibbs as he continued to talk.

“At every corner of the investigations done on you, there are too many things that don’t add up. There are dozens of cases of you flashing fake FBI badges in areas with extremely high areas of homicide, and when you leave, it's suddenly gone. You have had more than one police officer let you free even when you had a death sentence; vouching that you were innocent.”  He stopped and took a small sip of his coffee before adding, “At least half of the evidence against you is questionable at best, and the other half is downright convincing. But you know what I believe?”

Dean leaned forward and asked, “What?”

Gibbs leaned forward to meet Dean's gaze. After a brief moment of searching, Gibbs said, “I think it was the wrong time and place in a lot of them. I think you're just the right type to be on my team.”

Gibbs then leaned back away from the table and said, “This is a one time offer. You can refuse, but then the FBI gets both of you. You agree and you're both off, scott free. You’ll be able to live your life like normal, but legally. What do you say?”

Before Dean could process what was being offered to him, Sam blurted out a quick ‘Deal!’

Dean looked annoyed as he glared up over at Sam and said, “Hey, don’t I get a choice in this?!”

Sam glared back at him with a solid, “No.”

Gibbs nodded and stood up, saying to Sam, “You're free to go, Mr. Winchester.” He motioned to the door.

Sam stood up and collected his folder before turning to Dean. He leaned down and said, “Dean, for once, just follow the rules!”

Sam straightened up and strode out of the room. Gibbs took a long gulp from his coffee and began to uncuff Dean.

Now free from constraints, he rubbed his wrists and asked, “Now what? I just leave everything I have and move here to be some government monkey?”

Gibbs stayed silent and motioned to the door with a tilt of his head before turning around and saying, “Let’s go. You have to meet the team.”

Dean glared frustratingly at Gibbs as he followed after him.

**  
  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel prepared to fly Dean to the Djinn’s lair, his wings stretched out and the destination firmly in mind  when he received a message over his angel radio.

The message was panicked and illegible, causing a small tingle of fear to settle in his gut.  Cas turned to Dean and hurriedly said, ”Heaven’s calling me. Here...” He shoved a small slip of paper into Dean’s hands with the location of the Blue Hand on it. Moving faster than Dean could ever process, Castiel spread his wings and ascended to Heaven as fast as his wings would allow.

As he neared Heaven, he could hear the familiar buzz of angels talking and going about their duties. It was still strange for Castiel to be back in Heaven, working as a Seraph as though none of the last twelve years had taken place. The only reminder of what had taken place for so many years was the fact that God himself was in Heaven.

Just as he was flying over the individual Human Heavens, he realized the distress message had stopped. Castiel peered around and realized that none of the other angels around him had appeared to have picked up on the signal at all. Bemused and suspicious, Castiel turned around to join back up with Dean.

Before he could leave the Humans’ Heaven Sector he found himself becoming dizzy. He became dizzier and dizzier until he found his wings could hold him no more, and he found himself crashing into someone’s heaven. Even as he was falling he realized the buzz from Heaven was eerily silent, as if a switch had been flipped and turned off all of the noise.

Disorientated, Castiel attempted to lift himself up, but instead found himself falling back to the ground. Upon realizing he couldn’t get up, he tried to take in his surroundings. The heaven he had disrupted was lush filled with flowers of every species as well as butterflies and bees flying around pollinating the plants.

Even though the heaven looked normal, the deafening silence continued.

The heaven was familiar, but his foggy mind couldn’t place it. As the fog slowly began to clear he realized there was someone standing a distance away from him. At first Castile thought it was the owner of the beautiful place, but everything about him screamed wrong.  

Before he could take in anymore details about the mysterious man, he found the world around him lurched again. He could feel something tainted scanning the garden, it felt like it was…hunting.

Just then he heard a horrid scream; it was the owner of the garden. Castiel realized that it was a young boy, no older the five.

The boy’s flaming, red hair stood out against his pale skin and his ripped forest green t-shirt. He looked at Castiel reaching out for him, screaming and begging with his large blue eyes to save him.

Castiel fought against the fog desperately trying to help the boy against whatever sort of creature had invaded this poor soul’s heaven, but before Castiel could even crawl a few feet towards the boy, the screaming had already stopped. He then felt the foul presence sweeping the area when it landed on him and began trying to invade his grace.

Just as quick as it had come, it was gone. The fog completely abandoned his mind and allowed him to finally lift himself up from the ground. As he looked around, Castiel found with dismay the beautiful garden was fading. The flowers were withering and the color was leaching from the area. Before his eyes he watched as the heaven flattened out and became a lifeless white area.

Panicked, Castiel took to the air and flew out of the heaven as fast as he could. And just like that, the moment he left the heaven, it’s like the switch had been turned back on and the buzz of angels returned.

As he flew to his superiors to tell them of what had occurred, it appeared as though nobody had noticed as if none of it had happened in the first place.

Castiel hoped he was in time for the higher up to be able to deal with the tainted creature.

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----

After taking the time to report to his superiors, they dismissed him as though it was not an issue, and after pushing the issue they told him that they would investigate the now empty heaven.

By the time Castiel began his trip back to Dean, he was frustrated and tired. According to everyone who investigated the heaven, they had found nothing and there had been no other witnesses even though the area had been teaming with angels.

Something was very wrong in Heaven.

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----

As Castiel began making his way to Dean, he received a prayer from him. He had been in a cell for hours and was locked up at the NCIS headquarters.

A trip that had only felt like twenty minutes had turned into hours for Dean.

Castiel needed to get to the bottom of this new problem before it got out of hand.

He needed it figured out before it affected Dean.

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----

Finally landing back on Earth, Castiel chose an alleyway that opened at both ends leading to nearly abandoned streets. Walking out of the dirty alleyway, Castiel examined his surroundings as he headed for the NCIS headquarters.

The streets were in good shape and packed with cars; more had been there the night before. Although the road was lined with cars, there was no one in sight. Castiel walked past barren trees that had already shed their leaves for the upcoming winter. Approaching the front of the building, Castiel could see many of the humans who were hard at work inside.

Entering the building, he approached the receptionist. Many of the occupants shot him curious looks and even some of disdain. Castiel had to admit he was not in the most suitable clothing to be in such a respectable building. He, however, just stared at them until they looked away nervously.

The lobby was very neat with several plants stationed at the side of the receptionist’s white desk that matched the floors and walls. Although the circumstances were different, the white walls would always remind him of Naomi and her office.

The receptionist had short brown hair and small brown eyes. She was in her mid-twenties and looked up from her computer at him with a fake smile and a look of irritation.

 

“Hello, sir, what can I do for you today?”

With a small tilt of his head he said, ”I’m here to see someone in your custody, a Dean Winchester.”

Her smile disappeared and a scowl fell on her face.  Her irritation no longer hidden with him. She motioned for a young man to come over to them. He was dressed in a suit that did not conceal his gun and had a guarded expression on.

With a few more words snapped at Castiel, the young man escorted him to an elevator. After standing in silence the elevator finally opened and Castiel and his guide entered after a few women exited the metal compartment.

Finally, Castiel heard the ‘ding’ of the elevator as it came to the floor Dean was on.  Cas sent a little of his grace forward making sure Dean was unharmed. With only a few scratches and bruises and a bad night’s rest, Dean was otherwise fine. Upon reaching Dean’s side he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder startling him.

Castiel felt ashamed as he watched a flicker of anger and fear going through Dean's eyes until it finally settled on relief.

“Took you long enough, Cas!”

Castiel gave Dean a nod and examined the other people around them. One was Special Agent Gibbs who greeted Castiel with a nod and an outstretched hand. Castiel took his hand between both of his and said, ”Thank you Agent Gibbs for helping Dean…I am Castiel.” Before the agent could become uncomfortable, Castiel withdrew his hands and let them hang by his sides.

The agent standing by Gibbs, however, was uncomfortable with Castiel’s greeting and spoke up, ”Castiel? Castiel what? What the hell kinda name is that!?”

With an irk of irritation, Castiel responded coolly, ”My family is…quite religious. As for my full name it is...Castiel Winchester ”

The rude male laughed and said disbelievingly, “Are you two brothers or something because-”

Before the agent could finish his sentence, Gibbs snapped at him,” Knock it off, Dinozzo.”

With a frown on his face, Dinozzo backed off. Gibbs began walking towards the large windows a bit when Castiel joined his side and asked, ”May I have a word with Dean in private?”

With a nod Castiel took Dean off to the side just out of hearing range. In a whisper, Dean said, “What happened Cas? I prayed to you for hours! Are you ok?” Dean searched his face as he waited for a response.

With a straight face, Cas said, ”It was only a small matter, I didn’t mean to take so long, I am sorry Dean.”

With a sour look on his face, Dean whispered at him pointing, ”We’ll talk about this later, right now we have bigger issues to deal with. Sam and Special Agent Gibbs made a deal that I would become a monkey for the NCIS, who by the way, has never heard of them before!”

Out of breath Cas said in surprise, ”Sam was here?” With a look of complete exasperation, Dean rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. Dean looked Cas in the eyes and ordered, ”I need you to go to the shop and make sure the renovations on the cars are done on time and delivered. All right?”

Castiel nodded knowing perfectly well what projects needed finished. He then asked, “And Dean, what are your plans?”

“I guess I have a new career, I’ll call you when I get a motel tonight.” With a final nod, Cas left with the guard giving Gibbs one final stare. After leaving the building, Castiel continued on to the alleyway he originally had flown from and proceeded to follow Dean’s instructions.

 **  
**Even as Castiel became busy with work, the incident in Heaven wouldn't cease plaguing his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

After a long day of learning all of the strict regulations of working at NCIS he was finally released from custody.

 

Closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh Dean took a moment to relish in the cool breeze blowing across the parking lot of NCIS headquarters.

 

Dean opened his eyes with a snap when an especially frigid wind hit him. Pulling his black leather jacket closer to himself, stepping out into the parking lot, he could feel the cold eyes of the guards watching him.  As he crossed a couple of deserted streets he finally found a motel lite up with bright shiny new letters reading the ‘Holy lodging’, obviously it wasn’t a very old business but perhaps it was cheap.

 

Walking up to the closed door he grasped the handle and pulled open the door with the bell chiming to announce his presence. He stopped for a moment and enjoyed the warmth of the room.

 

The walls where a warm peach and the floors a checkered black and white tiles. The receptionist at the front was sitting at attention waiting for him to approach the counter. Studying her, She had bright blonde hair, which was obviously originally red, and bright innocent brown eyes. She had a pale complexion and light freckles speckling all over her face. She couldn’t be any older than 18, this was probably her first job if he were to be honest.

 

Approaching her at last he ordered a room with a double bed. She peered curiously behind him and Dean followed her gaze seeing nothing when he realize she was looking for his girlfriend or something, Dean gave a tired smile and said lightly, “My roommate will be here in a couple of minutes.”

 

With a shy grin and a blush she handed Dean his room number and keys. With them firmly in hand Dean turned down a hallway and followed the rooms until  he found his, 112.

 

Pushing the new silver key into the equally as new lock he turned it and found himself in one of the best hotel rooms he has ever been in.

 

Beyond exhausted by the days events Dean wearily dumped himself down onto the the mattress. For once it wasn’t even years beyond use, it was _new,_ Dean sighed in relief.

 

Moments away from falling asleep Dean sent out a small prayer to Cas and allowed himself to drift off.

 

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----

 

Castiel had just sent the last worker away when he received a strained prayer from Dean.

 

Following the directions, Castiel took flight and arrived outside of the hotel within seconds. Noting the deserted, clean streets Castiel made his way into the building. For once it wasn’t a rundown establishment with shady employees.

 

Instead when he strode up to the counter, the young receptionist smiled up at him and asked what kind of room he would like.

 

When Cas replied with Dean’s name and the fact he was staying with him, it made the girls smile grown even wider.

 

“He told me to send you right on your way!, Hes in room 112” she chirped happily handing him the keys and clasping her hands in front of her.

 

Nodding Castiel began his small venture down the hallway to the right of the lobby. In no more than a second he found his room and let himself in.

 

When he walked in the first thing he noticed was the form of Dean fully dressed, passed out on the rooms only bed.

 

Not wanting to disturb the other man too much,  Castiel carefully pulled off Deans boots and set them by the bottom of the bed. Then with gentle hands he pulled off Deans jacket and hung it on the back of a kitchen chair.  Cas then pulled the comforter up and over him and smoothed back his brown hair.

 

Watching Dean sleep, he continued to pet his hair revelling in the fact that Dean allowed him to do this without stirring. Cas could tell that Dean was always just right below the surface, never letting himself truly sleep.

 

Placing a small kiss on Dean’s forehead, Cas pulled himself away from him and sat on the end of the bed.

 

Castiel noted the room was quite impressive for a hotel room. The Winchesters have never stayed in a room so well kept before.

 

Examining the room he noted the walls were painted red and white, with a black carpet covering the entire room.

 

Beside the queen size mattress he was sitting on there was a small kitchenette and then a door leading to the bathroom to the left of the kitchen.

 

Considering contemplating the entire room he felt Dean stir beside him. A momet later an arm snakes around his waist and a muffled greeting followed,”Heya’ Cas…”

 

Castiel turned slightly towards Dean greeting him with a small smile,”Hello Dean.”

 

A couple of seconds later Dean pulled himself up and yawned. He stretched his arms into the air and then let out a sigh as he brought them back down.

 

“So Cas, you gonna tell me what happened up there?”

 

Castiel stiffened and stared at Dean with a determined stare and clenched his jaw.

 

“Cas, come on, it was obviously something important, and you know I’ll be dragged into it one way or another.” Dean glared back at him and said, crossing his legs.

 

Letting out a frustrated sigh Cas admitted,”Yes I know… It was…...disconcerting..”

Dean raised an eyebrow and encouragingly said,”Annnd?”

 

Cas stood up and paced across the room, looking down he said,”The reason I left was because there was a… a signal I caught on the angel radio.” Deans expression of annoyance Cas continued,” It was something i’ve never heard before. I had to investigate, before it was gone. By the time i reached the origin of the signal I found myself crashing into the heaven of a young boy. I….watched, as something...tore him apart. I attempted to rescue him but however the monster had..stunned me, i couldn’t move. By the time  i could it was gone and the heaven was disappearing. I believed it to have taken the young boys soul.”

 

“So wait, your telling me someone is stealing souls from Heaven?” Dean said surprised, leaning forward with his hands on his knees.

 

Cas nodded and continued,” That wasn’t the strangest part however. When I went to report the theft, the investigators informed me , with assurances from Chuck that there was nothing wrong. They were convinced that the boy had never existed.”

 

Dean actually looked genuinely shocked for a split second and then returned to his originally doubtful expression,” Ignoring another problem I see. Do you remember what it looked like?”

 

Castiel looked thoughtful, his face scrunching up in thought,”It was…..black...with wings, I didn’t get a good look it was almost like a shadow, but it wasn’t angel, it was corrupted beyond belief.”

 

Dean sighed and threw his hands in the air, aggravated he said,”Well I guess we’ll have to go through Bobby’s old book then.”

 

Cas tilted his head to the side and said,”Later, now you must sleep you have a lot of work to do tomorrow.” Before Dean could protest, Cas was already leaning forward with his index and middle fingers outstretched, putting Dean to sleep just as he opened his mouth to protest.

 

Slumping forward, Cas caught him and gently laid Dean back onto the bed. Taking his own shoes off Cas laid down with Dean, he couldn’t sleep like a human but he could share Deans dreams with him.

 

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----

 

When Dean woke up the next day it was to the warm embrace of his boyfriend stirring him from slumber.

 

Feeling fully rested for the first time in what felt like years, Dean didn’t have the to anger to scold Cas.

 

Untangling himself from Cas’s arms he sat up and rubbed his face. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed Dean stood and stretched. Feeling a little more awake he headed to the shower.

 

After a nice, hot shower Dean walked back into the bedroom when he caught sight of Cas with coffee and a breakfast meal waiting for him. Ginning Dean said thanks and dug into his food. Scarfing down eggs, bacon, and sausage, Dean licked his lips and threw the container in the trash.

 

As Dean got up and padded back into the restroom to brush his teeth he caught sight of Cas reading the local newspaper.

 

“Anything interesting?” He called standing in front of the mirror. Hearing a quietly no in response, he continued on. Dean looked at himself in the mirror, He looked better than he normally did, he hope with his good mood today that work wouldn’t be too bad.

 

He was wrong.

 

The first day of work was hell.

 

He had to dress up in his finest monkey suit and walk to work, although Castiel promised to get his car over to him by the time he got home.

 

The morning air was crisp and Dean could see his breath in the air. He froze his ass off and finally when he entered the building, and got on his floor he was ordered by Dinozzo his ‘senior’ agent to go get them all coffee.

 

Unable to refuse Dean trudged back into the bitter cold and retrieved them all cups of joe.

 

Once he re-entered the building and rode the elevator up to his floor again, Gibbs was already there telling them they had a case.

 

By the time everyone had snatched all of the coffee from him, he barely had time to  grab his bag which sat on his desk containing his badge, gun and other important items.

 

Chasing after them he didn’t make it to the elevator by the time it closed, so he instead had to trudge down the stairs.

 

Thankfully with him being in good shape it didn’t leave him that tired. By the time he reached the main floor, he had arrived at about the same time his’ team’ had.

 

As he followed them he asked,”Where are we headed?”

 

The men ignored him and just as he was about to ask again, but Agent David answered him,”We are going to investigate the murder of a petty officer”

 

Dean gritted his teeth and stomping after them.

 

\-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----NCIS----SPN-----NCIS-----SPN-----

 

Piling into the NCIS vehicle Dean sat in the back of the van with McGee and stared into space as the three agents joke with each other as Gibbs drove them to the scene.

 

Coming to a stop Dean and Tim jumped out of the back of the truck and grabbed the necessary equipment they would need to investigate the case with.

 

They were in a good neighborhood, the lawns were all evenly cut to the same length and all of the houses a stark white.

 

Well, except for the one in front of them.

 

It was covered in blood, the front porch was literally dripping blood down the front steps.

 

Walking up the concrete sidewalk he carefully step around the blood puddle and was about to investigate what was left of the body when Tony yelled at him,”Probe! Get over here, you're supposed to be interviewing witnesses”

 

Growling Dean followed the asshole and listened as the man tried to comfort the next door neighbor who hadn’t seen a thing. Leaving Dinozzo to deal with her he continues on to the the neighbor on the other side of the victim. As Dean puts his hand on the railing he feels something unusual as he passes it. Leaning down he sees a symbol carved into the underside of the railing.

 

It was a hunters symbol to keep monster away. Looking up at the screen down he's greeted with the face of Mrs. Macduggal, the vic’s neighbor.

 

Walking up to the door he gives a small grin and pulls out his badge,”Dean Winchester, NCIS, May I come in?”

 

With a small flicker of recognition she nodded and stood aside and let him in.

 

Following her into the living room he noticed that the walls were covered in family portraits and the cabinets full of little league trophies and from what he could tell a couple of guns.

 

“Winchesters not a very common name,” She said slyly pouring him a cup of water and handing it to him.

 

Grinning with a sly smile he took a gulp of water and said,”No, its not.”

 

Sitting down across from him she clasped her hands together and Dean could see the relief on her face. Her red hair was graying and her skin tan and wrinkled from age, he eyes were bright green and reflected a look of pure exhaustion that only a hunter could have.

 

“What do you think killed your neighbor?” He said and she answered without batting an eye,”It was human thats for sure” Staring for only a moment longer he nodded and sat back into the recliner he was lounging on.

 

“Who do you think did it?” He questioned and pulled out his work notepad.

 

She seemed to think for a moment when she said,”I think it was his ex-wife,” When he raised his eyebrow she continued,” She came by yesterday evening shouting raving drunk, about how he was useless and someone should put him out of commission.”

 

Writing down a few notes Dean nodded along, before he could ask her anymore questions Tony was knocking on the door.

 

The older women got up and allowed him in and for the rest of the interview the male talked, refusing to let Dean get a word in.

 

The womens answers were clipped and by the time they were leaving Tony was writing her down as a suspect.

 

When they arrived back at the crime scene Mcgee and Ziva had already packed up the scene and were talking to the mortician, Ducky.

 

When they were talking, Tony said,”The neighbor definitely seems like she's hiding something, and she is packing some serious firepower in there-” Before he could continue Dean was interrupting,”She not hiding anything serious, its the ex-wife you wanna check out.”

 

They all looked at him and Tony sneered back,”How would you know?”

 

Dean bit his cheek to stop himself  from  punching the obnoxious asshole and instead calmly lied, it slid easily from his lips,”Because I was talking to her before you came, Shes a hunter. She hunts deer down in the midwest with her buddies every winter. She was talking to her friend on the phone at the time, remember Agent Tony?”

 

“Now the Ex-wife on the other hand was drunk yesterday and came over to his house threatening to kill him.” By the end of his findings Tony was seething and Dean was smirking.

 

With no witnesses found or any other interviews coming up with any evidence the team piled back into the truck and they traveled back to the office.

 

It was gonna be a long day indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Finally updates after a year, sorry I’m such trash guys. I haven’t been able to keep enough of a residency to write. :oo I have chapter 10 started and I’ll see where this goes, and as always if you have any ideas of what I should do with this story I’m all ears.//

Arriving at NCIS’ headquarters the team split into their normal duties, well except for Ziva and Dean. Ziva took it upon herself to help their newest member. 

Tony and McGee seemed to hold some grudge against him, perhaps it was because of the meaningless killings they thought he had done, but Ziva understood him, whether it was because she was a killer herself or because she liked monsters.

He did not have the look of someone who killed for pleasure, it was obviously a job for him, something perhaps he was even forced to do, or maybe it was for survival. 

That is something Ziva could relate to.

She took the stairwell with Dean finding herself almost struggling to keep up, she really needed to kick up her workouts if she was losing to man in his forties.

Reaching their floor just as the elevator doors dinged, they all walked into their workspace together as the rest of the companions exited the metal box. 

Ziva dropped down onto her desk chair with a sigh. Leaning forward she laced her fingers together, resting her chin against them following Deans movement across the small space.

Dean strode to his desk lost in thought. He didn’t understand why he was there. He should be rotting in prison for the rest of his life, or better yet he should be rotting in hell, same difference one just had less fire and hooks.

He slide behind his desk and glanced at the team as they all shuffled behind their own desks, he quickly noted that Ziva was watching him, probably wanted to interrogate him. With a small huff he looked down at his barren desk. 

It was hard for him to believe that he would be spending the rest of his life behind a desk, doing paperwork, catching humans who do stupid things, and dealing with the two asswipes in front of him.

If he were to consider his options, he could annoy the fuck out of them, but that could lead to screwing Sammy over in the end, which was a very bad idea. 

Now he could also have Cas play tricks on his behalf, but then the blame would still fall on him and the same ending could still happen. He’d figure something out he was sure of it, because they weren’t going to get away with treating him like shit.

Giving a little sigh he booted up his computer and started doing research on the victim and his life.

About 20 minutes into their research Gibbs got up and left. Everyone seemed to start shuffle papers together and he heard small chitchat going on he could barely distinguish from the background noise. 

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes, stood up and then stalked her way over to his desk. 

“Did you find any information on the Ex-wife?” she huffed and crossed her arms. He realized she wasn’t annoyed at him but at her team mates. Yeah because they were acting like little kids, but then again Dean couldn’t completely blame them, he was believed to have killed dozens of people, it was still irritating though. They should know how to talk to someone innocence or guilty.

“Yeah, she was a real piece of work.” Dean said as he gathered his research together, standing up to join the ‘team’. He followed Ziva over to the group but before he could even utter a word to the two men Gibbs was back up asking about what they found.  
Tony started, “The victim’s name was Michael James, and he served for three years before coming home. He has never been charged with anything not even a parking ticket, a squeaky clean record”  
Then McGee piped up,” He hasn’t made any out of the order payments on his credit cards, paid on time on everything.”  
As McGee trialed off Gibbs looked sternly at the team, “Do you have anything on James’s Ex Wife?”

“Well”, McGee began” Her name is Clara Charles. She doesn’t have any card records, and she hasn’t had any jobs on the books since she was 18. We have her marriage license from 10 years ago, there divorce papers from 2 years ago and then after I can’t find anything on her, she hasn’t paid any taxes, or any bills under that name at least.”  
“So you have nothing?” Gibbs didn’t look happy, but Dean threw in his research before Gibbs got mad.

“Actually, I found something. When we were over at the victims place do you remember bagging up a letter for a comic book sale?” Everyone but McGee looked blankly at him, “Yeah I remember that, but what does that have anything to do with the Petty officers murder? “McGee said.

“Well when we went into the victims house he didn’t have any comic books displayed, and he had nothing that would connect him with it but we did find wrapped up packages of them laying on the kitchen counter, did anyone check the address? I’ll bet she was the enthusiast and he was just mailing them over to her place” Dean said.  
He watched as Tony rolled his eyes and Gibbs said” Alright, check it then, Ziva go with him and find out who he was mailing it too.”  
He shouted other direction to McGee and Tony while he and Ziva got their gear and took the elevator down to the garage. 

\- NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – 

Going to the address on the package they found themselves an hour away from the city and in a rural town. The house they found themselves at looked old and broken down, some of the windows were boarded up it look like the perfect place for a poltergeist. It was a good thing he always kept salt and iron on him.

Ziva hadn’t said too much on the trip, she commented on other peoples bad driving (although hers was much worse) and she had asked him if he had any family. 

It was a weird question, it seemed out of place but he didn’t have a problem answering it. “Yeah, but only my little brothers still alive.” She seemed almost…upset? But it was ended quickly with a nod and an “I see, I myself have only my father left.”  
There talking trialed off as they reached the door, he gave the door a heavy knock and waited for an answer. They waited a couple of minutes before knocking again and announcing themselves as NCIS. The waited a breath, when to their relief they heard shuffling.

Then a moment later the door was thrown open, before she were able to fully comprehend what was happening Dean was yanking Ziva out of the way just as a bullet went speeding past her left shoulder. With the momentum from Dean yanking her out of the way she was able to safely dive for cover around the corner of the house. Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to make it to cover in time before the next shot off, with only a split second of hesitation he threw himself forward slamming into the door. The door gave in and he found himself staring at a stunned middle aged women with a gun.

She was slightly overweight, and was wearing a fluffy light purple bathrobe, she had brown hair and grey eyes, she had tear tracks down her face and her hands were shaking. But her face said she wasn’t scared, and that she was going to shoot him. 

She rose to her feet and he lunged at her and was able to push her over, onto the floor. He attempted to grab her wrist to stop her from being able to aim it at him, but with speed that wasn’t natural she swung the gun down smashing it a crossed his face, making his vision go spotty. 

He was unable to recover from the blow before another hit came down on his head, and another and another until he was knocked unconscious. 

\- NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – 

Ziva’s heart was in her throat and her stomach filled with anxiety as she heard the door being forced open and the sound of a struggle start. 

Moving as fast and as stealthily as she could she snuck around the corner whipping her gun out, she surveyed the yard with a steady hand and proceeded to the front door. She heard the sound of someone moving inside and she took a calming breath and she leaning against the entrance of the door.   
She spun through the doorway and trained her gun on a ghastly sight. Dean was lying on the floor blood gushing from his head and a women, the shooter, was standing next to him. Her hand was covered in what was most likely Dean’s blood.  
“Drop your weapon” She said coldly. The women looked over at her and her eyes were...black. As in the whites, iris’s and pupils were all black, that couldn’t be possible. Could it?

So distracted by the assailants eyes she barely heard her snicker, “Well, well a Winchester and a cop? Ooo never thought I would see that combo hehe.” 

Gritting her teeth she repeated herself, “Drop your weapon and back away from him.”

The women continued to snicker and dropped her weapon and said “Oh alright, alright, have it your way Ms. Ziva David” and placed her hands in the air, still holding a lopsided grin on her face.

Ziva kicked the gun away from her feet and moved close to her about to grab her and cuff her when she found herself being tossed at the farthest wall of the house.

Plaster crumbled and wood cracked from the force of her hitting the wall. It took her a few moments to shake off the fact that she had been thrown and she hadn’t even felt the women lay her hands on her.

But hitting the wall must have given her a concussion or something because before she was able to lift herself off of the floor, a pair of helping hands was already dragging her up into a standing position.

It was the Clara Charles, the women who was shooting at them. Her cheeks were tear stained and she was running back over to Dean’s limp body after she had assessed that Ziva was alright enough to stand. She had taken off her bathrobe to try and stop the blood spilling from Dean’s head. 

“P-please call the police! “She said in a wobble voice, tearing beginning to streaming down her face again. 

Ziva was still stunned when she said, “I AM the police! And you’re under arrest” The women looked surprised for a second before looking down with a nod and a sigh, “Y-yes of course.” 

And just like that the women had given up, she had assaulted two NCIS agents with ease and then just gave up.

Something wasn’t right but Ziva didn’t know what. 

\- NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – 

The next hour passed by in a flash, reinforcements came and arrested the women reading her rights to her. Dean was conscious a few minutes after Ziva had taken the women into custody, but he wasn’t making any sense to her, talking about demons and ghost.   
She tried to reassure him but he insisted that the women wasn’t human, and she insisted that there were no such thing.   
But on the inside she was unsure, the women hadn’t been right, black eyes, her fearless laughter and the fact that she didn’t feel the women hands on her as she was thrown across the room. It was unsettling but there must be a more logical answer. Demons and ghost didn’t exist.

Right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo 10th chapter

They were taken in an ambulance to a hospital in the city.   
Dean suffered from a strong blow to the skull but thankfully was off with only a minor concussion, but he was going to have a killer headache and some nasty bruising that he’s pretty sure Cas will give him hell for later that night.   
Ziva was going to have a bunch of nasty bruises on her whole back as well but she too was in clear health and had permission to go back to work. Dean was told he need some rest before he could go back to field work.

Ziva was relieved when Gibbs and the team had showed up. They were concerned and wanted to know what had happened to them. She relayed the story, minus the part with the women having black eyes and her knowing Ziva’s name.  
Tony and McGee seemed surprised that Dean had actually protected her instead of solely saving himself. It made her roll her eyes and huff in irritation.

Dean was groggy and annoyed, the doctor gave him a prescription for painkillers but he was refusing to take them saying, “I’m fine, those things make me feel weird” Which was true, hey disorientated him and left him open for a possible attack. He’d rather suffer a banged up head then be out of his head right now.

With a sigh of annoyance from the nurse trying to give his medication, she left stomping out of the room. Dean was finally free from the offering of pain killers and immediately got up off of the table when she left the room.

Dean walked out of the examination room, and trailed over to the team with a greeting,” Hey guys, so case closed and all that-“He was interrupted by a sharp call of his name, “Dean.”   
Dean froze and closed his eyes with a sigh.   
Fuck. Cas was gonna be pissed, He spun around and greet him. “Heya Cas, what are you doing here?”

Castiel’s face was a little pissed off looking, “Anthony called me saying, ‘your boyfriend's been injured, and he’s refusing to take his meds.’ I came as fast as I could.”

The look Dean shot Tony was enough to make him flinch, “I don’t need them, you know that”  
Cas nodded slowly and said, “Yes, of course I know that…” He walked over to Dean and gave him a hug. “I’m glad you’re not seriously injured.”

Dean patted him on the back and got out of the hug, “So Gibbs, what’s next?”  
Gibbs stared at him for a moment and said, “Next you go home and get some rest, you too Ziva.” He pointed at her, she frowned and opened her mouth to protest.  
“Ziva, go home, get some rest, we can take care of the rest.” She sighed and nodded.

Dean rolled his eyes at Gibbs insistence of them going home for a rest. He had been through a hell of a lot more in an hour then he had in the past four. 

For once he tried to just go with the flow. “Alright, I’ll see you guys tomorrow then”  
Gibbs nodded at him and Ziva sighed in defeat and walked with Dean and Castiel as they left the hospital.  
Once they were outside in the parking lot Ziva stopped.

She was silent for a moment and then asked him, “Dean, what…was she?”  
\- NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN –  
Dean stared at her for a moment before Ziva started to wonder if he knew what she was talking about. Or that perhaps he lost his memory of the women who had attacked them.   
Before she could agonize over it any further he said,” Do you really want to know? I mean Really wanna know?”  
She hesitated and then gave a weary nod. She need to know before the questions ate her up inside.  
Dean shrugged and said, “She was being possessed by a demon.”  
She stared at him blankly for a whole minute, stretching the silence awkwardly. Then she said, “You mean like demon from hell, like Lucifer?”

Dean snorted, and Castiel piped up,” Lucifer was no Demon, and Yes, Demons are from Hell.”

Dean smoothly said,” The women she was remorseful right? She was completely different than she had been when she confronted us. She tossed you into a wall, but you didn’t even feel her touch you. You tell me Ziva what else did you see hm? Maybe black eyes?”  
She nodded tentatively, and said,” Yes, her eyes were pure black at one point, but I mean Demons can’t be real…I mean say that they were, why possess such a-a nobody?”  
He grinned, “Demons can possess anybody, and they like to fuck shit up. There doesn’t have to be any particular reason why the demon chose her or not.”

She shook her head violently, “T-There has to be a reason!”

Dean shrugged, “Take it or leave it. I’m going home, see you tomorrow.”

She stood in the parking lot thinking of what he told her. He HAD to be crazy right? But something in her gut told that he wasn’t lying. And if Demons are real then what else is real?   
She tried to get rid of the thoughts are she left NCIS headquarters, but even as she laid down for bed, they plagued her.  
\- NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN –  
Dean fell asleep shortly after arriving back home leaving Castiel in a silent home. He thought about joining Dean in his dreaming world but he had other things to take care of.  
Like figuring out what had eaten that young boy.   
He had sent out a message that if anybody had witnessed or knew anything about the disappearing heavens to contact him. Since the incident he had been contacted by other angels. There had been three other heavens that had disappeared, the only ones with memories of it were those who were trapped in the weird time bubble.

Castiel had researched and he couldn’t seem to find anything about something that eats heavens, all that he found was journals on monsters that eat souls. But nothing that was on the power level of assaulting heaven.  
He left their bedroom and ascended up to Heaven. He gathered his witnesses again asking them to repeat their stories.   
The first angel Mythearl said, “I was flying with Gaius when it happened, the air grew heavy and it felt like I was being dragged down. I fought but I was stuck, I couldn’t do anything as that…Monster eat that little girl’s soul.”   
The second angel Hannahily said, “My experience was very similar. I was flying around by myself, I was heading to my station to take over for sister Langhe,” Castiel nodded and urged her on patiently, “I was flying over a small girl name Jasmine….I visit her from time to time, I knew her when we fell to earth. A-and it took her….” She didn’t continue, he could feel the sadness corrupting her light and the angels around her tried to comfort her.  
“I know its hard sister, but I want to find out what happened to the children…” Castiel said softly.  
She tried to pull herself together,” W-went I came too Brother Gaius was standing over me, asking me if I was okay…”  
Castiel was surprised, Gaius was near both heavens when they had disappeared?

“Brother Kaleb, Was Gaius near you at the time of the incident?” He asked. Kaleb nodded solemnly.

“Mine experience was very similar to sis Hannahily…” He mumbled quietly.  
Castiel nodded and said “Do any of you know were Brother Gaius is?”  
They all shook their heads, “I haven’t seen him since my incident” Mythearl said, the others agreed.  
He decided to leave them alone for the time being. Aware of the time he descended back to him home.  
When he arrived Dean was already up drinking a glass of whisky.  
With a smooth motion Castiel slid the cup out of Dean’s hands and gracefully dump the contents down the sink drain. Dean swore behind him, and grumbled when Cas handed him a steaming cup of coffee.  
Dean grumbled for another minute and then asked him, “So where were you last night?”

Castiel hesitated for a moment, “I have found one of the people responsible for the disappearing heavens.”


End file.
